


[PODFIC] Be Mine if Convenient

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, JohnlockChallenges Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, So much fluff it will rot your teeth, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Gift exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the-girl-with-the-owlhat as part of the 2014 Valentine’s Day johnlockchallenges exchange.</p>
<p>The prompt was: "To the rest of the world, it doesn’t look like John or Sherlock are celebrating Valentine’s Day- of course, most people just aren’t looking hard enough. They’re celebrating. Just in their own way."</p>
<p>I drew inspiration from how Sherlock went about planning his Best Man's speech and the Stag Do to decide how exactly these two adorkable boys would show sentiment to one another. John and Sherlock are being super romantic in their own way. Who cares if outside looking in you can't see it? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Be Mine if Convenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Mine If Convenient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184068) by [NerdyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/pseuds/NerdyMind). 



> I don't usually do fics this short, but I will do several in celebration of valentines day.

For some reason I can't get my computer to work...I'll post this link as soon as I can. My appologies... (from my phone).

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2oa2406diskwumk/Be_Mine_if_Convenient.mp3) it finally is


End file.
